In printing processes, marking material is applied onto substrates to form images. The images can be subjected to a combination of heating and applied pressure to fix the marking material to the substrates.
It would be desirable to provide fixing devices, printing apparatuses and methods for fixing marking material to a web that can provide adjustable contact pre-heating of the marking material for different web types.